Holding on and letting go
by I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me
Summary: They're from two different worlds, both have two different friend groups and their lives are taking them on two different paths but when she catches her boyfriend cheating her and he's failing. Those two very different paths cross…for the second time.


Authors note: Yay! New story! This is based off of 'Holding on and letting go' by Ross Copperman, I have no idea how this popped into my head while I listening to this song but it did and here you go! This is very AU so don't be surprised when unexpected things happen. I'm going to try to write smut in this but I can't promise you it will be any good. No promises when I'll be updating either but anyway R&R! And enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Degrassi because if I did Winston would be my best friend.

Summary:They're from two different worlds, both have two different friend groups and their lives are taking them on two different paths but when she catches her boyfriend cheating her and he's failing. Those two very different paths cross…for the second time.

* * *

Holding on and letting go

You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back.

Barbara de Angelis

* * *

Chapter 1

The hallways were empty, it being after the last bell of the day. She saw him on the other side of the hallway at his locker while she was at her own. She didn't exactly know what she wanted from him, or for him to do for her. But all she knew is that for her plan to work she needed him. He was the only one capable of this plan working and finishing the way she wanted. She took a deep breath and looked into her mirror on the door of her locker.

She hasn't talked to this boy since ninth grade, unless the constant teasing between the two counted as talking, but she didn't count that. She didn't know how this was going to end but she was going to convince him one way or another.

She grabbed her bag from the bottom of the small locker and closed it along with the lock. She slowly made her way over to him and stood there at his side. He looked down over at her and back to his locker quickly. She heard him let out a sigh.

"What do you want, Clare?" he asked closing the locker.

"I need your help."

"With what exactly?" he questioned leaning against his locker door.

"Uh…" she shook her head slightly. "I need you to pretend to...be my boyfriend."

He let out a laugh. "You're funny, Edwards. Real funny."

"I'm not kidding, Eli!" She said loudly

"Why do you need me to be your pretend boyfriend, when you have Jake?" Eli asked the girl almost with bitterness in his voice. When Clare went silent and looked down to her feet, Eli then understood.

"Oh, I get it…your tree-hugging boyfriend broke up with you so you're trying to make him jealous." He shook his head.

"_Why do you always have to do that?" Jake almost yelled._

"_Do what?" Clare asked, scared of his tone of voice._

"_Don't act stupid. You know what I'm talking about." _

_Clare shook her head, her curls bouncing when she did. "Okay, maybe I do. But I'm not going to let you two fight." _

"_Why not, you know he might not think he rules the school if someone punches some sense into him." Jake slammed the door to Clare's car once they were back at her house. _

"_Hey! You wanna not?" she asked angry of his current doing. As she got out from the passenger side seat." Don't act stupid. You know why!" she said mocking him from him earlier. _

_Jake nodded. "Right, because he was your best friend, key word was." _

"_I don't care if he is or was, you are not going to touch him." She hissed. Then Jake's phone went off, he took it out of his pocket and opened the message, completely ignoring Clare now. Without warning she grabbed his phone. _

"_We're talking!" she said to him._

"_Clare! Give it back!" he said trying to get the phone back into his own hands._

"_Why, who is it? Your girlfriend?" Clare said making a face at him. And looked down at the message. It read "can you sneak away from her to night, baby?" she looked up shocked, surprised, sad, and angry. Almost ever emotion ran through out her body. She nodded. "Wow." She texted back the number "he's all yours, baby." Clare threw his phone at him and climbed up her stairs._

"_Clare...let me explain...please!" Jake said grabbing her wrist._

"_Don't touch me!" she said pushing him back and going into her house, slamming the door behind herself._

"You know, I was starting to think you actually had a good reason." Eli put his backpack on his one shoulder.

"Eli...Please." she begged

"How about no." he said rolling his eyes and started down the hallway. Clare followed him, having to do a light jog just to keep up with him as he walked.

"How about yes!" she argued. Eli stopped right in front of the one of many exits the school had and turned around.

" And why should I help you?"

"Because...You owe me Elijah!" She threw her hands up in frustration. Eli looked at her with wide, shocked eyes at her out burst.

"I don't owe you shit." He said walking out the door.

"You left me. alone! I had no one. The second you found cooler people you ditched me!" she said running after him. Half way through the empty parking lot he stopped but didn't turn around to face her.

"_Hey, Eli" Clare said with a smile sitting beside the boy in the café at school. She wore her uniform, glasses and hair in a high ponytail._

"_Uh...Hey…" Eli said with a confused laugh as he looked over at the group of other people sitting at the table with him. There was about eight or nine other people. All of them giving the girl disapproving looks._

"_Eli, you know this nerd?" A girl with long black hair asked raising her eyebrows._

_Eli shook his head. "I've never seen her before, Bianca." He shrugged._

"_What?" Clare asked. No one seemed to notice the hurt girl._

"_Looks like Goldsworthy's got a stalker." She laughed. They all got up then leaving the girl alone. _

"You were my best friend, but you decided I wasn't yours anymore. And that hurt! Do you know how hard it was for me to make friends after you started hanging out with those…with those…the least you could do is help me…okay?" Eli sighed closing his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"And I know you're failing Armstrong's class…I can help you, we can help each other. I'm good at math…And I know you don't like Jake."

"…. Okay…fine. As long as I at least get a B on the final… And you're right I hate Jake." Eli said looking back at her. Eli tried not to smile back when the biggest grin he's ever seen grew on her face. Eli shook his head.

"We start tomorrow!" he said walking off again.

"Thank you!" Clare could stop the little skip in her walk as she made her way over to her car.

"Yeah, yeah." He said waving her off.

* * *

End of chapter 1

* * *

Whatcha think?

Review!

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

XoXo


End file.
